


Like You're The First

by Spooderkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, very much smut pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooderkat/pseuds/Spooderkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus kind of sort of black mails Eridan into blowing him. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You're The First

You remember your first time going down on a guy, and you're pretty sure you did a terrible job of that, not to say your pride would allow you to admit that aloud. His name had been Karkat Vantas, a friend, if anything. He'd been pretty stressed about a lot of stuff (to be fair, you had been too, but he was always angry) and you had thought he could let a load off. He definitely had, straight into your mouth. Which, if you were truthful, didn't taste all that bad. Then again, it definitely didn't taste as good as the guys- er, girls in porn made it out to be.  
The reason you're thinking about Karkat at the moment, is because your older brother just happens to be standing in front of you, holding two tapes in his hand, and a prideful smirk set as his expression. It's funny, the labels almost look like your handwriting, unless, wait, that is your handwriting.  
Well now you're just screwed, and not in the way you'd like to be.  
"I'm not sayin' it's bad to tape yourself, in fact, I'm pretty damn grateful ya did, I'm just sayin' ya shouldn't have, 'cause now you know what ya gotta do." Cronus informed you, sounding as arrogant as you are gay.  
He did have a reason to be, technically, you mean, he was fanning himself with two of your sex tapes. If you could count them really as that, after all, it had only really been blowjobs, and it's not like you had told Sollux to film you guys, he was just into that type of thing, which you hadn't been surprised by.  
You let out a sigh, and fold your arms over your chest. You aren't stupid; you know exactly what he wants. He must have been impressed, which also wasn't a shock to you. You did find such an act to be one of your many specialties.  
"I ain't some floozy, you can't just convince me like that." You answer him, and it's a contest as to who looks away first now. You, glaring at him through your non-prescription, hip glasses, him looking snazzy as ever and blinking slowly at you. He probably thinks that's flirty, or seductive.  
"Listen cheif, I won't show these to your petty excuse of a school if ya do it." He couldn't even ask for it straight out? Wasn't he supposed to be good at these things? What a pansy.  
"You mean suck you off?" Neither of you have broken the eye contact yet, and you're sure you're going to win. Until you hear what he says next.  
"Yeah, be a good boy for me, will ya?" You're further regretting letting Sollux use the camera as you avert your eyes and allow a small blush claim your cheeks.  
"Yes, well, you should probably close the door, if you plan on me even considerin' doin' this." You're almost taken aback by how quickly the door creaks shut and your back is against a wall. You're not sure why Cronus did that in all honesty, he didn't have to force you into this, not with that jawline. After all, you'd already agreed.  
You guess it's just how eager he is to do this, which is even more apparent when you get on your knees and tug down his tight black pants.  
Originally, you'd figured Cronus wouldn't bother with boxers or anything of the like, but he did, purple with a nice print of boats on it. You're almost disgusted by his choice and you're not sure why.  
"You're so unoriginal." You mutter, more to yourself than him, and pull down those awful trousers. He says something, but you're too busy wondering if you even can fit that in your mouth. From your memory, neither Karkat or Sollux was as big as your older brother. Heh, your big brother.  
You shut that pun down, and blink twice.  
You pull your hand up and start rubbing the base, which gets his sentence to falter and turn into a groan. You place your other hand on his hip gently, then move to encircle your lips around the head of his cock. Oh how you wish there were more graceful ways to describe that.  
His hand goes down, and fingers are messing with your carefully styled hair, but you ignore it and move your head a little down, tongue pressed against his underside.  
You take it you're doing good with the noises he's making, so you continue, then switch to make your head bob on him, both your hands now on his hips to hold him steady, his own hand with a firm grip on a select section of your precious locks. You don't mind that.  
"Ah, fuck Eri, you're doin' so good..." Cronus mumbles, and you don't really feel like you need that encouragement. You'll take it though.  
You hear other phrases and half-assed lines he probably stole from porn uttered, but then he says something that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up.  
"Mmm, you're my princess, ain't ya?" You moan around him and move faster, and he doesn't warn you when he cums, which is something you appreciate typically.  
Cronus does, however, let you pull off of him, saliva connecting you still when you do so, and you're disgusted, but you're sure it'll turn him on when he thinks back on it.  
When you look up at him, white dribbling from the corner of your mouth and the rest still in your mouth, he makes a noise that you're not too familiar with, and bends to life your chin up.  
"Swallow for me." You hesitate, but think back to being his princess and follow directions. Cronus, to your dismay, reaches down and shuffles his pants back on. You realise how hard you are, but don't move to do or say anything.  
"That was good, hard to believe you're a virgin." If there was an award for knowing how to ruin a moment, he would receive it right then and there.  
You scoff and roll your eyes, him stepping away to allow you to stand.  
"Like you're the first I've blown." He looks at you with an eyebrow raised, and you sigh.  
"Oh yeah," His memory goes back to how many times he watched you blow Sollux. "Did such a good job I can hardly remember my own name." He chuckled and summons a cigarette from his pocket, slipping it into his mouth and opening your door, leaving you to collapse onto your bed and later pull a tissue from the box on your nightstand.


End file.
